


it's stupid

by nialleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, handjob, i suck at tagging and im gonna stop ily bye, not very detailed though like basically just niall's thoughts and yeah it sucks idk, or idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleprechaun/pseuds/nialleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that fucking posh British accent was fucking annoying because he's probably known about Nialls' stupid crush for ages but hasn't said anything because he's an absolute nob and such a fucking tease and Niall's so done with him he can't even do anything but to love him that tad bit more and snuggle back into his chest, breathing in his scent and blurting out a short "You knew all along you piece of shit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's stupid

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread bc im a lazy piece of shit sorry x

Niall doesn't know why his frame is pressed against a warm body when he wakes up and to be honest he doesn't really care, it's a nice feeling, he's been feeling quite lonely lately anyways so he doesn't care whose body it is. He's a little curious though and fights the urge to go back to sleep to look up at the sleeping person who's chest he was resting his head on, judging by the curly mop at the top of his head and the perky curve of his cupids bow and as far as Niall's concerned he's quite sure that it's Harry. His heart stutters a bit in his chest and it's stupid really, it's so stupid and purely dumb that he has a crush on his bandmate, of course he has, he thinks sarcastically.

He feels his body burning at the surface of his skin and his mind is racing but he decides to place his head back against the toned chest he was laying on before, cherishing the feeling before Harry woke up and walked away. Niall felt the whole carelessness about who was with him right now go straight through him and leave his body completely though because he'd much rather have Harry here than anyone else in the whole entire world and it sounds so cheesy and crazy but that's how he feels and he feels dumb and it's stupid but that's how he feels and he couldn't change his viewpoint on that even if he tried hard, and well okay, yes he has tried.

He feels himself drowning in the swimming sound of his strong steady heartbeat, and he wonders why his can't be as steady, it's more calming than any sound he's ever heard and he doesn't know why he hasn't payed this much attention to it before because this isn't the first time he's been this close to Harry, but maybe this time he's starting to accept the crush he's got on the boy laying beneath him. He decides that it's his new favourite sound and he'd record it and put it on replay if he could but that would be too creepy and what is he even thinking. He shakes his head rough enough to get his mind into another train of thought but gently enough not to wake Harry up.

He slowly traces his fingers down Harry's ribs, careful not to wake him up, feeling the ups and downs between each bone and how they expand slightly as he inhales and collapse as he exhales. He takes a deep breath, thinks about it for a few seconds longer before thinking 'fuck it' and continuing down his never ending torso, feeling his abdominal muscles and he had to concentrate hard in order not to let a high pitched squeal out and it's stupid. He slides his fingers over to the left side of his upper body and feels the sharp point of his hipbone, so perfectly protruding from beneath his tanned skin and Niall almost wants to punch himself really hard because this whole situation is plain dumb and he shouldn't feel this excited about tracing his fingers along his best mates' body and shouldn't think this much into how much he loves it, it's all just too weird and dumb and he wishes he could control his feelings enough not to get hard but of course that's not possible, of course.

A rush of panic runs through his body when he feels blood rushing southwards and his member hardening against Harry's thigh and yes, of course this has to happen of course Niall's body hates him. He tries to move away, throwing his leg off of Harrys' and wiggles out of the grip he has on him and he almost has a heart attack when he hears a hoarse voice interrupt his run towards the bathroom, "Niall"

He takes a deep breath, this shouldn't be so hard, every male human being on planet earth gets boners randomly without any specific cause of them, it's natural and Harry knows that and he shouldn't be this nervous but Harry's looking at him with those piercing green orbs and he thinks that if he looks deep enough and past the surface of them he can see the love radiating from him and oh god why is he still in Harrys' grip, he needs to get away. "Uh yes."

"Stay with me, please, you're warm."

And Niall swears that his heart just skipped about three beats and his breathing fucking stopped and it's just plain stupid and he doesn't understand why it's happening and it isn't pleasant because he doesn't know if the feeling is mutual. And fuck how is he going to say no when Harry's cuddling into his side and he just wants to scream and puke at the same time because he's so fucking cute, hell he's a fucking kitten and it just shouldn't even be legal to be Harry Styles. Even him being cute is fucking arousing and Niall cannot even stand his own thoughts.

He closes his eyes and tries to think of a good enough answer, maybe he could just say that he was going for a wank, hey he would understand. But Harry never even asked a question, he just pleaded him to stay and Niall's heart melts and fuck why is he acting like a teenage girl with a crush, it's dumb. It's insane and his brain shouldn't even be able to work like that, because he isn't some obnoxious teenage girl and oh fuck what was that against his dick. His eyes snap open immediately, finding the same green eyes as before staring down at him and wait, when did he even close his eyes? and why is Harry smirking and why is his hand down Nialls' Calvin Klein's?

And Niall's too fucking far gone to be able to process these questions and he doesn't even know what to do at the moment but to let his eyes roll back and his back to arch up, bringing his hips up in the same go to meet Harry's strokes. His hand is big and warm and the moment is so fucked up and Niall should be more worried and confused and less aroused and so fucking lost in his bliss but hell, you wouldn't be able to think straight either if Harry Styles' hand was wrapped around your cock. He doesn't even care about the moans he lets slip past his lips, doesn't care about the embarrassing groan he makes as he comes and is too sleepy afterwards to re-think the situation.

"I love you."

And that fucking posh British accent was fucking annoying because he's probably known about Nialls' stupid crush for ages but hasn't said anything because he's an absolute nob and such a fucking tease and Niall's so done with him he can't even do anything but to love him that tad bit more and snuggle back into his chest, breathing in his scent and blurting out a short "You knew all along you piece of shit."


End file.
